User blog:FourSevensRueful/The Projects - Status, Timeboard, And More
The Projects - Status, Timeboard, And More. Yes, more of this. I know what you're thinking. Perish underground (I don't want to state the real one), Four. Leave us alone with this. I apologize for that, but it's my role to get things done. You've all done such a great job with these projects that I'm rewarding you all with a current and NEARLY complete list of details about the projects, as of the post of this blog. ''Quick Disclaimer Before You Continue 'Do not read this blog anymore once a change to these projects had been made. Misleading information would then be present which will stain the project in question permanently unless I notify you here.''' The List *Project Buddy Blast - now officially named since nobody bothered me to rename it. It will add and rename a complete list of buddy images and enhance the official article, while also creating over 50 page snippets per individual buddy. It involves its own new infobox template and manual of style. *Project NPC - we will reform and recreate each NPC article for all non-player characters that do not include bounty monsters or regular monster species that STILL EXIST within the game. We will remove any old ones like Swoopy (may Swoopy rest in peace, that little cutie) and make way for the new ones. *Project Spellbound - THE PAINFUL AND MOST DIFFICULT TO DESCRIBE. It is in relation to all spell features in the game. It was designed to (including but not limited to): **add spell articles (partway done) **maintain them to fit under a manual of style once complete (partway done) **add all related spells to each pet **renew the level evolution of each pet **recategorize wands to fit spells added **add wand info based on new spells *Project Committees - a non-local-staff role to a user can be applied if they join a specific job they could take on, with a label. Plans have not been concrete or set-in-stone, but requirements and other informaton include: **Can take on labels like Category, Video, Image, Insight, Featured, Promotion, Stub, Code, and Development. Possibly more on the way! *Project Bridges - allowing other competing communities to close and unify with ours. *Project Swarmers - a project that is taken part annually, in which no more than one motion can be taken a year. Ideas for the next big release could be made, then voted upon once 1,000 voters cast their idea to use one of the already-made ideas. We all ask each other to send a ticket to the Prodigy Zendesk to release a good update we all want badly, and then post online fliers to spread the idea around. It could possibly lead into Prodigy pressured to do as is wanted by popular opinion. *Project Household - the creation of pages aligned for each furniture item to exist. *Project Navigation - topological maps will exist, in which support each area. Time Expectations *Project Buddy Blast - will be proposed to end by July 2019. *Project NPC - will be proposed to end by July 2019. *Project Spellbound - may continue into January 2020. *Project Committees - can end by July 2019. *Project Bridges - will be continuous. *Project Swarmers - will be continuous. *Project Household - may continue into January 2020. *Project Navigation - can end by August 2019. Status on These This only applies to the noncontinuous projects on our community. As of the moment, each of these projects are either partway completed or had only been seeded by me and haven't been spread to the public all that much just yet. Once all noncontinuous projects are complete, we will have a better knowledge base for all those wizards out there who need this vital information for the game! :D Thank you for reading, ~Four Category:Blog posts Category:Ideas